Graphene nanoribbons represent promising semiconductor materials. Graphene nanoribbons are typically synthesized by “cutting” or “unzipping” carbon nanotubes resulting in irregularities such as irregular and undefined edge structures. There is a need for alternative approaches for the reproducible and controlled chemical synthesis of graphene nanoribbons. Organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) incorporating semiconductors are widely utilized as electronic components in flexible displays. There is also a need for synthetically feasible alternatives to small molecule and polymeric semiconductors for applications including but not limited to OTFTs and graphene nanoribbon field effect transistors (FETs) for application in non-flexible electronics and materials reinforcement.